


A Three Part Love

by drunkbea



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbea/pseuds/drunkbea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love is surprisingly easy and sometimes, you just have to act on it. "Gavin Free loved Michael Jones.<br/>Oh, he realizes dazedly, so that’s what it was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Three Part Love

**1\. Minecraft is when he first begins to get an inkling.**

They're trying to scout out an idea for a Let’s Play which may or may not be successful depending on how well it clicks with them. So far, it’s not turning out so good with all of them having killed each other, getting lost and finally, they just give up to watch Jack build a house.

“You know,” Michael says out of the blue as Ray showers them with roses and Geoff smashes Jack’s windows, “I wouldn’t mind living together with Gavin.”

There is a visible pause when he says this and Gavin swivels his chair to face Michael. The rest of the guys are oddly silent and Gavin can see that Ray is trying to think of a joke to break the odd silence but even then, there is nothing to say.

“O…kay?” Ryan breaks the silence and Gavin knows that his eyebrows are raised. Normally, they’d be poking fun at ‘Team Nice Dynamite’ but this Let’s Play has degenerated into ‘non-publishable’ and there’s absolutely no reason for Michael to say that. He’s frowning a little, nose scrunched up and eyes puzzled. Gavin immediately knows that he’s not joking around.

“I was just thinking of the first time I played Minecraft with him, the Rage Quit edition. And how I just wanted to punch him because we were getting nowhere and he was an idiot. But, now that I think of it, living with you wouldn’t be so bad. Just thought I’d throw it out here.” Michael shrugs as if sudden declarations are normal and turns back to the game. 

“Trust me, it’s as irritating as you probably first thought it was.” Geoff laughs as he says this and begins to tell embarrassing anecdotes of Gavin’s living patterns. The room is soon filled with raucous laughter as all of them double over with laughter. 

Except Gavin.

He doesn’t know why Michael’s words affect him but they do. He mulls over them and rolls them around in his mouth, likes the way they feel and sound and _imply._ He feels like the dying embers of a fire, being poked and prodded and disturbed until he’s _alive._

“I wouldn’t mind living together with you either.” The words are whispered, mostly to himself and it’s not as if anyone could hear it over their laughter and Geoff’s voice. The words feel like a promise but even then, Gavin has no idea what it means or entails.

**2\. Grand Theft Auto is when he realizes.**  
“Get in the car Gavin, we’ve got some people to hunt down. Ray, you can scram.” Michael’s car pulls up next to him and grinning, Gavin grabs Rays and flings him out of that car. 

“What? This is oppression! Unfair rights for the Puerto Rican!” 

“Bah, only Team Dynamite love here, right Gavin?” The word love comes exploding into his mind and Gavin freezes. The declaration from the failed Minecraft Let’s Play resurfaces, and Gavin’s not sure how the two are connected but they _are._

“Gavin?” Instinctively, he looks away from the computer screen and peeks at Michael who is half-turned towards him and looking was a bad idea because his lack of response is unnatural and there’s an uncomfortable flush creeping up his ears and _why was Gavin so flustered?!_

“Haha! Don’t underestimate the Puerto Rican, I have my rights!” A rocket narrowly misses their car and an unsuspecting SUV is exploded. Michael screams and refocuses on the game.

“Ray, no!” It’s a fast-paced, action packed, life-and-death chase as Michael expertly dodges the missiles and Ray hops onto a motorbike. 

Gavin barely notices. 

There are dozens of mini explosions occurring on his screen and Michael and Ray have degenerated into a shouting match. 

The thumping of Gavin’s heart is the only thing he can hear and the embers that Michael prodded back into life is a fire, small but steady. It’s not impossible, in fact it’s very probable.

Gavin Free loved Michael Jones.

“A little help, Gavin?” Michael screeches at him as Ray begins to catch up. Dumbly, Gavin nods and turns to glack Ray. Ray is shouting at him now and Michael is cackling but Gavin is only capable of one thought.

_Gavin Free loved Michael Jones._

_Oh,_ he realizes dazedly, _so that’s what it was._

**3\. Reality is when everyone realizes.**

“Yes!” Michael shouts, fist-pumping as Team Nice Dynamite wins the round. Again. The rest of the team grumble good naturedly and Gavin can feels his mouth stretch into an idiotic grin. 

“You're my boy Gavin!” The sunlight streaming through the windows make Michael look softer, less angry and irritated. Michael’s lips are curled into a smile and there is something in the way his eyes focus _only_ on Gavin that makes the warmth spread through his veins and subdue his grin into a gentler, smaller smile.

Michael’s fist is held out and clearly, he expects a fist-bump. Instead, Gavin grabs it and pulls them closer and 

_They are kissing_

In the office, right after a Let’s Play, in front of their colleagues. There is a clatter as someone drops their controller but Gavin pays them no mind. Michael tastes of Red Bull, toothpaste and sunshine, everything is better than he ever dreamed of.

Michael tastes a bit like infinity.

When Gavin finally pulls back, everyone is wide-eyed and unsure of exactly what to do.

“Oh,” Michael breathes out, hands trembling, “so that’s what it was.”

There is an odd note in his voice and Gavin is sure he’s being rejected when Michael grabs his collar and pulls him in for another kiss.

“Fuck yeah MichaelGavin!” Dimly, Gavin can hear Ray shouting amidst the whistles and cheers of his friends but then Michael’s hands entangle in Gavin’s hair and he hears nothing else except the sound of dreams coming true.


End file.
